five_nights_at_freddys_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
RECUERDA: ESTA PÁGINA MUESTRA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE 'SCOTT CAWTHON, '''NO '''ES UNA PÁGINA OFICIAL DE SCOTT CAWTHON DONDE ÉL CONTESTA SUS PREGUNTAS, ASÍ QUE TODO INTENTO DE PREGUNTARLE O SUGERIRLE ALGO A SCOTT CAWTHON EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE ESTA PÁGINA SERÁ NULO. ATENTAMENTE, LOS ''USUARIOS INTELIGENTES DE LA FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WIKI EN ESPAÑOL '''Scott Cawthon es el desarrollador de Five Nights at Freddy's, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'''','' [[Five Nights At Freddy's 3|'Five Nights At Freddy's 3']]' y Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (con sus respectivas versiones para móviles). También es parte de "Hope Animation" (que podría definirse como Animación de Esperanza), el cual es un "proyecto de animadores Cristianos" con el objetivo de difundir las enseñanzas de Jesucristo. También ha desarrollando otros cuantos juegos indie, aunque éstos ya no pueden ser encontrados en su sitio web. Actualmente vive en Texas, E.E.U.U con su familia. Otros juegos desarrollados por Scott Cawthon *''The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) *''The Pilgrim's Progress'' - Hope Animation ($3.01) *''The Desolate Room'' - ScottGames (Freeware) *''Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising'' - ScottGames (Freeware) *''Iffermoon'' *''Sit 'N Survive'' *''There is no Pause Button!'' *''Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.'' *''8-Bit RPG Creator'' *''Rage Quit!'' *''Chubby Hurdles'' *''Slumberfish'' *''Cropple'' *''Pimp My Dungeon'' (Solo en versión móvil) *''Fart Hotel'' *''Golden Galaxy'' *''Use Holy Water!'' *''Pogoduck'' *''Shell Shatter'' *''Forever Quester'' *''FighterMageBard'' *''Gemsa'' *''Kitty in the Crowd'' *''Spooky Scan'' *''20 Useless Apps'' *''Elemage'' *''Stellar Gun'' *''Gunball'' *''Ships of Chaos'' *''Legacy of Flan 1'' *''Legacy of Flan 2'' *''Legacy of Flan 3'' *''Flanville'' Aplicaciones Móviles en Tiendas Scott también tiene cierto número de juegos para dispositivos móviles, los cuales pueden ser encontrados a continuación: * Google Play Store * Iphone App Store Más datos sobre Scott Cawthon * Cuando Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. fue lanzado al mercado, mucha gente se quejó de la animación y los personajes, describiendo que parecían "muñecos animatrónicos". Esto envió a Scott en una depresión profunda. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse totalmente del negocio de hacer juegos, pero decidió que podía sacar ventaja de esta situación y convertirla en un vídeojuego, y así Five Nights At Freddy's nació. * El avatar de Scott proviene de uno de sus juegos (There Is No Pause Button!) * Scott es padre de dos hijos y vive en Texas. * Scott estableció que su versiculo favorito de la Santa Biblia está en Salmos 46:10 "Estad quietos y sabed, que yo soy Dios; exaltaré entre las naciones, seré exaltado en la tierra". * The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es un juego que de vez en cuando juega, como estableció en una de sus entrevistas. * Scott Cawthon es cristiano * Él es quien hace la voz del Sujeto del teléfono en Five Nights At Freddy's y Five Nights At Freddy's 2, esto sería obvio, ya que hasta el momento se sabe que trabaja solo. * La idea de estar atrapado en un punto y no poder moverse, es una idea tomada de Sit N' Suvive, otro juego desarrollado por Scott. * Tras el lanzamiento de Five Nights At Freddy's 2, Scott removió toda información de su website y la reemplazó por una imagen que dice "offline". Luego de varias semanas, su web comenzó a dar señales de vida: ** Desde el 16 de Noviembre de 2014, el sitio web de Scott únicamente mostraba el encabezado de éste más la imagen que lee "offline". Iluminando la imagen, se mostraba un texto en la esquina inferior izquierda que dice: "until next time." (hasta la próxima vez). Cuando se ve el código de esta imagen, se puede leer en el texo alt: "soon". *** Este "soon" fue removido el 8 de Diciembre de 2014, pero fue re-añadido el mismo día como un error. ***thumb|Foto de Scoot y la biografia de Hope Animation **** El 6 de diciembre de 2014, cuando se iluminó su imagen, la página web de Scott tuvo un gran número tres en la parte inferior derecha. Esta es, posiblemente, haciendo alusión a una tercera entrega de la serie Five Nights at Freddy's. El mismo día, sin embargo, el gran tres fue retirado de la parte inferior derecha, dejando sólo la palabra "offline". Esta tercera imagen no incluía las palabras "until next time" tampoco. **** El 7 de diciembre de 2014, fue re-añadido el 3. Por otra parte, cuando se ve la fuente de la página, que muestra las palabras clave de la página como: "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." Versiones anteriores leidas "20 years later," and "only one left." **** A partir del 09 de diciembre 2014, el 3 fue removido y reemplazado por un "Feliz Navidad!" mensaje debajo del texto "offline". La fuente de la página también ha cambiado a decir "five nights at freddys, tomando un descanso, Feliz Navidad a todos! :)" En lugar de "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". El texto alternativo "soon" también se ha eliminado de nuevo. **** El 3 de enero, la imagen de "offline" fue reemplazado con una foto de la cara del traje de un animatronic deteriorado mirando hacia fuera de la oscuridad con el texto que la acompaña, "I am still here." Cuando se ilumina, un pequeño 3 gris se puede ver en la esquina inferior derecha. En el código fuente, hay un texto que dice: "I remain" - la sustitución del anterior mensaje de Navidad. El código fuente también revela que esta nueva imagen se llama "fnaf3.jpg." Esta nueva imagen es considerada el primer teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 . **** El 14 de enero, la imagen del animatronico deteriorado fue reemplazado con una foto de las cabezas vacías de los animatronics ", dentro de una caja. Un "3" se ve por encima de ellos. Cuando se ilumina la imagen se puede ver el animatronic deteriorado de la primera imagen teaser, a la derecha de la caja. El código fuente todavía tiene el texto "I remain", pero la imagen se llama "whatcanweuse.jpg". *La dirección web " fazbearentertainment.com " te redirige a la página web de Scott. *La mayor parte de su información fue revelada en la web de bio Hope Animation's. *El sitio web de Scott fue actualizado el 14 de diciembre del 2014 para advertir a los fans acerca de imitadores: '"Este es un recordatorio de fiestas amistoso para no creer todo lo que oyes. No tengo cuenta de Twitter o Twitch. Sólo cree la información de mi correo electrónico oficial, mi cuenta oficial de youtube, y mi sitio web oficial, Scottgames.com. Gracias y que tengas una ''¡Feliz Navidad!. ** **El 3 de enero, el texto bajo la imagen se ha actualizado para informar a la comunidad acerca de los juegos de fans y que debe ser de apoyo hacia ellos:' "Este es un recordatorio para no creer todo lo que oyes. Sólo cree que la información de Scottgames.com. 'Brinda apoyo hacia otros en la comunidad y los que hacen fan-games. ''¡Sólo toma unas pocas palabras amables para alentar a alguien! "' **El 8 de enero, la advertencia de Scott se modifica de manera diferente como:' "Este es un recordatorio para que no creas todo lo que oyes, yo NO tengo una cuenta de Twitch o Twitter Sólo cree la información de Scottgames.com. También, por favor NO llames a cualquier número de teléfono que usted cree que pueda estar asociado con el juego, NO hay números de teléfono reales asociados con el juego por favor, sea de apoyo hacia otros en la comunidad y los que hacen fan-games; ¡Sólo toma unas pocas palabras amables para alentar a alguien!"''' **Actual 2017 lleva ya con 7 juegos de Five Nights At Freddys : 1, 2, 3, 4, FNAF World, Siste Location y Un spin off Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator o también llamado FNAF 6 o FFPS Enlaces externos *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon * An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. Recuerda: Si vas a preguntarle o sugerirle algo a Scott Cawthon, debes usar su correo (debido a que los comentarios no son el lugar indicado para ello...): fazbearhelp@yahoo.com (necesario hablar inglés, aunque sea, básico, debido a que Scott no habla español) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miscelánea (FNaF) Categoría:Miscelánea (FNaF 2) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Móvil) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Móvil) Categoría:Voice actors Categoría:Actor de voz Categoría:Actores y actrices de voz de five nights at freddy's